


A portait of...

by Soniasstarlightpen



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: [Drabble Collection] Of boys and bouquets
Kudos: 15





	1. Cherry Blossom

‘Sakuya!’ The director came to him with a bouquet on her hands. ‘Someone let those for you.’

He stretched his hands to the brunette woman who let the bouquet on his hands.

He examined it.

It was made up of pink roses and cherry blossoms.

‘Do you know who left them director?’

‘No idea.’ She said. ‘I’m sorry.’

There was a small note on the bouquet.

_Keep on blooming my dear Romeo,_

He was dumbfounded, but also motivated.

There was someone out there inspired by his acting.

That made him feel happy.

He felt himself tearing up.

But he shouldn’t∙ He should smile instead.

Now he was even more motivated to reach higher.


	2. Violet

The black-haired boy looked suspiciously at the bouquet in the woman’s hand.

‘Those are for you Masumi.’ She said and handed them to him.

‘Are they from you, director?’

‘No.’ She replied. ‘No, they are not.’

‘Then I don’t want them.’

She signed.

‘Listen, someone let those for you.’ She said. ‘So please accept them.’

‘Fine.’ He said and took the bouquet in his hands.

It was made up of violets.

The picked up the note

_To the handsome Alice,_

_I hope to see you smile more._

He looked at the message for a while.

He had been getting messages like that all the time at school, but there was something different about this one.

This person knew him for his work and roles, not only for his looks.

And his roles had touched that person.

He couldn’t help but smile at that.


	3. Dandelion

Tsuzru was baffled by what was left on his chair in the backstage room.

A bouquet made of dandelions and daises.

‘Are those for me director?’ He asked the woman.

‘Yes.’ She said. ‘I don’t know who left them thought.’

‘I see.’

A secret fan? Had he reached that level of popularity already?

He picked the bouquet up. The white and yellow of the daises matched with the dandelions.

With a soft smile he picked the small note on the bouquet.

_To the handsome and talented scriptwriter,_

_Keep on creating your beautiful stories._

_I can’t wait to see where you will travel us next time._

It was nice to have people appreciating his stories.

It made him happy.

He now wanted to create more stories that that person could enjoy.


	4. Gerbera

Itaru looked weirdly and the thing presented before him.

A bouquet made of gerberas was at the director’s hands.

‘Those are for you Itaru.’ She said calmly. ‘Someone left them for you.’

He is used on receiving various gifts form ‘fans’ at his workplace.

That is a part and of being actor apparently.

He nonlactantly took them form her hands and walked away.

He looked at the bouquet again.

The pinks and yellows gave it an energetic and beautiful appearance.

It almost made him smile.

He picked up the small note on it.

_Keep on shining handsome Hatter._

He let out a sigh.

He wondered if this ‘fan’ would still like him if he got to know the real him and not his roles.


	5. Jasmine

Citron looked in awe in the bouquet left for him by the director.

‘Those are for me?’

‘Yes, they are!’

‘Yay! I have a stan!’ He said happily.

‘I think you mean ‘fan’, but you’re not far off.’ She corrected him.

He grabbed the bouquet out of her hands with excitement.

The Jasmines fit perfectly with the green roses giving it a refreshing vibe.

He sniffed it and then he picked the small paper that was attached to it.

_To the cute foreigner,_

_I wish you the best and to see you more._

He couldn’t fully understand what was written, but he felt a benevolence from it.

He would keep this message to himself for good luck from now on.


	6. Sunflower

Tenma was more than used on receiving gifts from his fans.

He was a celebrity after all.

So, he wasn’t surprised when he received a bouquet after his latest performance.

‘Someone left these for you.’ The director said as she left the bouquet in his hands.

‘Thanks.’

It was mostly a routine to him by now.

The sunflowers that made the bouquet though made a pretty image he would say.

The found a message in there.

He expected to read the usual.

How much they admired him and that their happy with his new path in his career.

But he read something different.

_I wish you the best for you next roles, talented Ali Baba._

Did that person did not know who he was?

Did they only see him perform on the stage of Mankai?

That sure was a pleasant surprise.


	7. Lily

Yuki was surprised to see a bouquet in front of him.

He hoped the surprised did not appear in his face.

‘Those are for you Yuki!’ The director said with a smile.

He hesitantly took the bouquet and thanked the director.

The lilies and the white roses of the bouquet made a beautiful image.

It was giving him inspiration for a new outfit.

He smiled a bit.

He picked the small note from it.

_To the adorable cat,_

_Keep on aiming higher._

Such a heartfelt message.

Of course, it would make him smile.


	8. Bellflower

To say that Muku was surprised by the bouquet in the director’s hands was an understatement.

‘Are you sure those are for me, director.’ He asked.

‘Yes. They are for you.’ She said affirmatively.

He picked it up and observed it.

Blue bellflowers mixed with white carnations.

It sure looked pretty.

He reached out to the little note attached to it.

_Be brave, little prince._

Was he really deserving this?

Could someone admire someone like him?

He shook his head and decided not to ponder about it.

He should smile instead.


	9. Dahlia

‘Someone left these for you Misumi.’

The boy excitedly grabbed the bouquet form her hands.

‘For me? Thanks a lot.’ He said with a smile.

He looked at the red and yellow dahlias that made up the bouquet.

They sure where a pretty sight.

‘These flowers have triangle petals.’ He commented happily.

His grandfather had mentioned that actors often got presents from their fans.

Was that his was?

He had a fan?

His hand reached and picked the small note.

_Good luck on your future endeavors, brave captain._

Knowing that there was someone out there that rooted for him was a new feeling.

It made him feel warm inside.


	10. Hibiscus

Kazunari looked at the bouquet left on the dressing room.

‘OMG. Are those for me?’

‘Yes, they are.’ The director replied. ‘Someone left these for you.’

With a smile he picked them up.

The hibiscus and the small blue flowers made a beautiful and colorful bouquet.

The artist in him definitely approved.

The picked the small note that was left of the side.

_To the colorful man,_

_I hope you reach the highest heights and I hope you know that you inspire me._

He looked at the message for a long time.

Someone was inspired by him? That was something new for him.

But also, something that made him really happy.

Especially because they admired him for his work and not for some fake trait of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble collection i started writing for stress relief, inspired by the fact that the third anniversay cards had the boys holding bouquets with their morfit flowers.  
> The who send the bouquet is up to you.


End file.
